


Carry On

by Pissenlit



Series: Wet By Daylight [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Piss, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissenlit/pseuds/Pissenlit
Summary: The Huntress takes pity on her prey
Relationships: Jake Park & Anna | The Huntress
Series: Wet By Daylight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263515
Kudos: 11





	Carry On

A familiar lullaby filled the dry air, echoing through the dusky ghost town. Jake was on high alert even before the survivor on the opposite side of the generator messed up her repairs, causing a small explosion. 

The sound attracted the killer’s attention, and her lullaby increased in volume as the Huntress approached. Jake got up and calmly walked away from the generator, only to have Meg run after him. It came as no surprise to Jake that the Huntress found them going through the hollow wooden shell of a derelict building.

There was a metallic whine and loud whistling before pain in the form of a hatchet buried itself in Jake’s leg with a meaty thump. The weapon fell out as he took off at a sprint, his fresh wound was pouring hot blood down his leg, staining his khakis a dark red. Through sheer willpower Jake didn’t cry out, even as he put his weight on his injured leg.

A glance over his shoulder told him that the killer was chasing down Meg. That would afford him some precious time. Crouching near a large stone and some dry brush, Jake started to stitch himself up. His wound felt like fire, but he grit his teeth and did his best to push through it. 

_Only the strong survived the trials. And the lucky._

The ever present lullaby grew louder once again, but was briefly muffled as one generator came alive in the distance, and then a second. When Jake snapped his attention away from his mending, he saw the enormous Russian woman staring him down, hatchet held high above her head.

Quite unexpectedly, Jake felt something hot on his groin when he stood up. His bladder let go in the moment of sheer terror. Piss flowed quick and quiet down his leg, turning the inseam of his pants several shades darker as the fabric grew wet. Urine spilled into his boots and splattered loudly against the dry earth, slowly soaking the red dirt beneath his feet into mud.

Jake stared in shock as the woman slowly lowered her weapon, her lullaby briefly distorting as she let out a soft chuckle. His face burned with shame, a stark contrast to his rapidly cooling pants.

She stepped forward and closed the remaining distance between them. Jake winced as she put a strong hand on his shoulder and gave him a push. He was ashamed of himself for doing so miserably in the trial, on top of that, he had pissed his pathetic pants. The least he could do was accept his fate with some grace. 

He limped his way under the hook with the Huntress' terrifying grip on his shoulder and stopped. Jake was anticipating the sickening feeling of her axe crushing into the back of his skull at any moment, instead the pitiful survivor was herded along past the hook to a generator. He stared up at the woman for a moment, trying to decide if she was trying to play a mind game with him or not.

_She wasn't seriously letting him survive, was she?_

With some reluctance he knelt down and started repairing the generator. His wounded leg protested the strain of squatting, sending a stabbing pain up the length of it and into his lower back. Jake clenched his jaw, biting back any whines. He wouldn’t allow his pain to distract him.

He shuffled and squirmed while he worked, doing his best to ignore the looming woman and her melancholy lullaby. Jake was only able to partially fix the machine before he felt the Huntress’ powerful hands grab him up.

Jake had expected that she was toying with him, but he let out a startled cry nevertheless. He didn't fight back as she effortlessly slung him over her broad shoulder, not troubled in the least by the thought of getting his urine on her. She bewildered Jake as she patted his back and slowly rocked side to side as if he were a child.

_She couldn't be comforting him, she was a killer._

Laying limp in her arms, Jake was finally coaxed into letting out a few pained whimpers and groans. Another generator started up in the distance. He suspected he was about to be impaled upon a hook, yet he almost wished he could stay in the woman's strong arms until the end of the trial. 

Slow metallic clunks snapped Jake out of his thoughts and interrupted his alone time with the killer. He lifted his head to stare at the generator, but whoever was there was out of his line of sight. He finally began to grunt and struggle against the Huntress, trying to break away from her. He couldn't let himself be seen in such a compromising position.

She squeezed him tightly at first, trying to hold him still, but Jake was able to wriggle out and hobble back to the generator, sending pain stabbing into his leg. He controlled his breathing once more and suppressed his sniveling. Keeping the generator between himself and his ally, Jake peeked around it so he could hide his piss soaked pants. Nea flicked a glance at him, then focused back on the generator. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, or how much she had seen, and he wasn't about to ask. As Jake began helping Nea they heard a fourth generator roar to life. 

Just as he glanced behind his back, Jake was scooped up in the Huntress' thick arms. He cried out once more as he was hoisted back up onto her shoulder. This time when he struggled he was given a firm smack on his ass. The humiliating swat forced a grunt and a few pathetic whines from the survivor, and made him settle down and let the Huntress sway with him. 

Nea's generator fired up, shining overhead lights down on all three of them. Nea stood up and gave Jake an unreadable look before she sprinted for the nearest exit gate. The Huntress leisurely followed behind her, humming her lullaby to Jake as she rubbed his back, encouraging his quiet sobs of pain. 

Meg had been opening the gate, but just as soon as the killer approached she turned and dashed away, heading for the other gate. Nea didn't feel threatened by the killer and took Meg's place, powering up the gate. 

The gate's alarm blared twice before it screeched open, allowing Nea to run out and escape the trial unscathed.

Jake was carried to the threshold of the exit and was laid on the ground. He let out a grunt and rather pathetically, he laid still. He was fairly certain they were alone, and the Huntress had touched something inside of him that he found to be deplorably vulnerable. 

He turned back to the killer and reached for her. He wanted to be put out of his misery, but instead she grabbed him under the arms and laid him at the precipice once more. She gave him another smack on the butt. With a yelp he was spurred to drag himself out of the trial and back into the mist.


End file.
